With the constant development of the backlight display technology, the liquid crystal display devices, such as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) as being a display component has been widely utilized in the electronic products, such as the mobile phones, the digital camera, the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Along with that the frame of the electronic product becomes narrower and narrower, and the liquid crystal industry constantly progresses, the large scale LCD image display and the frame thinness have gradually become mainstream requirement of the market.
The backlight module is an important component in the liquid crystal display, and the frame design also became a tendency. The narrow frame means that the watched image area is larger and the visual effect is good in the screen of the same size. The present backlight module generally comprises: a light guide plate, a glue frame located around the light guide plate, a flexible printed circuit board, an optical film and a shading tape. The flexible printed circuit board is fixed on the light guide plate and the glue frame with the shading tape. The optical film is fixed on the glue frame with the shading tape.
Such kind of backlight module has problems as below:
The glue frame itself must have a certain thickness, which consequently increases the thickness of the backlight module, and thus, increases the entire thickness of the liquid crystal display. The mainstream of the market cannot be satisfied. Moreover, the components needed for the present backlight module are more, and the structure is complicated to increase the manufacture cost; besides, the assembly process of the glue frame and the light guide plate is more complicated, and the assembly efficiency is lower.